The Voice of Universe (temporada 1)
The first season of The Voice of Universe, an reality talent competition, premiered on August 23, 2013 . On October 16, 2013, Sandy Taylor of Team TMarr was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Caden Wood from Team Andrew as the runner up, Rory Booker from Team Chris in third, and Avery Olson, also from Team Attalia, in fourth place. Coaches The coaches for this season are Chris, Attalia, TMarr, and Andrew The advisors for the Knockout and Battle rounds are Luis for Team Chris, Mel C for Team Attalia, Ooby J for Team TMarr, and Bruno for Team Andrew. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Eliminated in the Battle Rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout final. Eliminated in the Knockout final Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 26–29, 2012, began airing when the season premiered on August 23, 2013. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (August 23)' 'Episode 2 (August 24)' 'Episode 3 (August 25)' 'Episode 4 (September 1)' 'Episode 5 (September 2)' 'Episode 6 (September 3)' The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Knockout Final The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on 8 9, 10, 11, and 12. Season one's advisors are Luis for Team Chris, Mel C for Team Attalia, Ooby J for Team TMarr, and Bruno for Team Andrew. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Battle rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost knockout. ;Color key Artist won the knockout and advanced to the Battle rounds Artist lost the knockout but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Battle rounds Artist lost the knockout and was eliminated The Battle Rounds The battles aired on September 16 & 17, 2013. Color key: Audition Finale Week 1: Live playoffs (September 22, 23, & 24) The Live Playoffs will air on September 22, 23, and 24, 2013 and will comprise episodes 14, 15, and 16 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (September 29 & 30) The Top 12 performed on Sunday, September 29, 2013, with results following on Monday, September 30, 2013. Avery Olson received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "See You Again" reaching #5 on the iTunes Top 200. Fraya Fields received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "The One That Got Away" reaching #10 on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (October 1, 6) The Top 10 performed on Tuesday, October 1, 2013, with results following on Sunday, October 6, 2013. Rosie Franco received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Let's Get It On" reaching the #2 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Caden Wood received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "I'll Still Be Loving You" reaching the #6 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Quarterfinals (October 7, 8) The Top 8 performed on Monday, October 7, 2013, with results following on Tuesday, October 8, 2013. Avery Olson received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "I Have Nothing" reaching the #2 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Rory Booker received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "I Won't Give Up" reaching the #4 spot on the iTunes Top 200. With The Elimination of Caden Wood, Andrew has no artists on his team. Week 5: Semifinals & Wildcard Rounds (October 13, 14) The Top 5 performed on Sunday, October 13, 2013, with the results following on Monday, October 14, 2013. Sandy Taylor received two iTunes bonus multipliers for his studio recordings of "Lost Stars" and "Hold On, We're Going Home" reaching the #1 and #7 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Avery Olson received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "I Never Told You" reaching the #3 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Rory Booker recieved an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "Boulevard of Broken Breams" reaching the #2 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Jadene Kline received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Simple Man" reaching the #5 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Due to Caden Wood's Wildcard Save, Andrew has a artist on his team. 'Week 6: Finals (October 15 & 16)' The Top 4 will perform on Tuesday, October 15, 2013, with the final results following on Wednesday, October 16, 2013. This week, the four finalists will perform an original song, a duet with the coach, and a solo song. As with previous seasons, there is no iTunes bonus multiplier applied to songs performed in the finale episodes; all iTunes votes received for the five weeks leading to the finale will be cumulatively added to online, phone and app finale votes for each finalist. Each of the finalists's original songs charted on the Top 10 on the iTunes Top 200. Sandy Taylor's "Tides of My Heart" reached #1, Caden Wood's "On my Own" charted #3, Rory Booker's "I Won't Cry" charted #4, and Avery Olson's "Powerful" charted #8. Sandy Taylor's solo song "Set Fire to the Rain" charted #7 on the iTunes Top 200. Caden Wood's solo song "My Kind of Love" charted #2 on the iTunes Top 200. Rory Booker's duet with coach Chris charted #6 on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Chris Artist from Team Attalia Artist from Team TMarr Artist from Team Andrew ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Chris Artist from Team Attalia Artist from Team TMarr Artist from Team Andrew ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received